


The Marauders’ Apprentices and the Stone of Immortality

by MrToddWilkins



Series: The Wakefields of Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal, Sweet Valley Twins - Francine Pascal
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Critical, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Female Ernie Macmillan, Girl Power, Gossip, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, Hufflepuff Caroline Pearce, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Julie Porter, Lily Evans Potter Lives, New Marauders, Potions Master Damocles Belby, Pre-Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Regulus Black Lives, Severus Snape Teaches Alchemy, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Welsh Remus Lupin, because Caroline Pearce, but not Albus Dumbledore bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: In a world where Lily lived,Harry Potter is a bright,happy young wizarding boy with a talent for mischief. Brown of hair and eye and lively of personality,he has a way with magic that few he knows can equal.In this world,he goes to Hogwarts,makes friends,battles a troll,and more.First in a series.Inspired by AidanChase?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Pomona Sprout, Albus Dumbledore/being eccentric, Harry Potter & Julie Porter (Sweet Valley), Johanna Porter & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), YES YOU READ THAT RIGHT - Relationship, early stage Helen Bradley & Ron Weasley, early stage Johanna Porter & Neville Longbottom
Series: The Wakefields of Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855939
Kudos: 6





	1. The Boy Who Lived

Mr and Mrs.Remus Lupin were not ordinary folk like you and me. They lived in a small house on the edge of Stinchcombe Town in the United Kingdom,with a small garden and a car,but that was as far as their normality went. They might have seemed normal to their neighbors,but to a trained person their routines would’ve betrayed something of them:they were wizards.

Mr.Remus Lupin was an affably handsome man of about thirty,brown of hair and hazel of eye,and a little more than 5 1/2 feet tall. A faint scar ran down one cheek,shaped something like an upside-down letter T. His mustache was brown with flecks of red and silver scattered randomly in it,and his beard came down to a sharp point. He walked with a bit of a limp,a remnant of an injury he had received in school when he tripped over a vanished step on a staircase. He spoke with a soft Welsh accent and walked with a gold cane in his right hand,and he always wore the same creased beret to work.

Mrs.Lily Lupin (née Potter,née Evans) was the same age as her husband,whom she’d gone to school with in her younger years. She was a tall,vivacious redhead with bright green eyes,a pointed nose and chin,and a disarming smile. Her smile was brighter than the sad smile of her husband’s, and her laughter was louder than his soft chuckles. She was a great wit and also one of the smartest people her husband knew. She was effortlessly popular without being really rude,a member of all of Stinchcombe’s best clubs,to which she contributed tirelessly. 

The Lupins had a ten year old son named Harry,and in their opinion the world could hold no finer boy than him. From his dead father he had inherited his messy brown hair,his snub nose,his defective vision,his winning personality,and his sports talent. From his mother he’d inherited her green eyes,her skill at writing,and his sense of neatness. From neither parent he’d gotten the distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar that ran down between his eyebrows,commemorating a night he didn’t remember and which his parents never talked about.

The family lived at 78 Lavender Lane,near to the foot of Stinchcombe Hill,in a small house that was really more of an overgrown cottage. It had two floors,one for general use and one just for the family. A chimney ran down one side and it ended in a fireplace that supported Floo powder. The living room was smartly done,arrayed with moving pictures of Lily with Harry,Remus,Remus’ best friend (and Harry’s godfather) Sirius,her dead first husband James,her sister Petunia,and more people. The room also boasted a modern couch,as well as a TV set in a corner. Harry had a blue room,done only in that color,across from his mum and stepfather. His room was directly above the kitchen-cum-pantry,allowing for easy access. There was also a small desk in one corner. A speaking tube allowed for direct communication with Remus’ study below. His life was a happy one,as were his parents. And that life was about to change.


	2. Uncle Sirius

The Wizarding World had been shocked to the core when,in early 1984,noted bachelor Sirius Black announced his engagement to war widow Jasmine Gauss Porter. With their marriage in September 1985,Sirius became responsible for both her and her twin daughters,Johanna and Julia. The two were pretty redheads,armed with practice wands and a taste for mischief instilled in them by their Dada Siri and their Uncle Remi. There was only one real difference between the pair:Johanna was 5’7’ to Julie’s 5’3’.

Harry often thought to himself that if he were to get married in the future,it would be to either Julie or Johanna. They were his two best female friends. If he wanted good advice on something in his schooling,or education on how to fly a broomstick,he knew to go to Johanna. If he just wanted someone to have fun with or play with,he knew to go to Julie. The best thing about them was that they were both his age:they’d been born in February 1980 and he in July 1980,the 31st to be exact,so they’d even be going to Hogwarts together.

Sirius’ brother Regulus had gone to America,where the Blacks had relatives,after his fourth year at Hogwarts was complete. He’d remained there until after the war,returning to Britain two months after James’ death. He was now Lord Black,a very high position in the Wizarding community of Britain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the bare minimum of description lol.


End file.
